memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Memory Alpha Wikimedia Commons
Is there a "Wikimedia Commons" repository on Memory Alpha as per Wikipedia.org? => http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Instead of uploading the same image on other language page, you could save bandwith and storage space by this method. Im french and looking forward to this implementation of your server... My 2 cents. Conruyt 17:27, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :The issue was raised before, and I was (or at least would have been) a strong proponent, but the Wikicities people informed us it's currently not possible. If we were an independent organization like Wikimedia, I suppose we could (assuming someone knows how) configure something like this, but we're hosted on Wikicities (for free) and have to work within the limitations of what's possible there. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 17:52, 17 January 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks for the answer. So, we are going to upload "x number of" images. Multiply this number by "each languages hosted on this server" if people is looking forward having the same look & feel than the english pages. I find this ridiculous!. I'm sorry to say so. Conruyt 19:47, 17 January 2006 (UTC) :::No need to apologize - I feel the same way, but unless you have a location where Memory Alpha could be hosted in such a way as to allow for a commons, I'm afraid things will stay the way they are. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:51, 17 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Please don't think things need to stay the way they are. Wikia is hoping to soon find funding for development related tasks like creating a new Commons for Memory Alpha, so what wasn't possible in the past, can certainly be considered for the future. I've added this to bug:221 so it doesn't get forgotten about. Angela (talk) 21:44, 17 January 2006 (UTC) What about another feature for MA? => a "Printer Friendly" button/link on each page (with copyrights bottom lines of course)? Angela, thx to add a bug in bugzilla. yup, seems that when I print, it is ok. Sorry. Conruyt 10:31, 18 January 2006 (UTC) :Great to know the high-and-mighty are still keeping an eye on us little people. :) Wikicities is great, and I really don't think we ever will move so long as the company is around. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 06:25, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :Unfortunate that a commons: setup can't be had easily because of the project being on Wikia. :Uncyclopedia already has one location where a commons-like setup is in use and working well - http://commons.uncyclomedia.org lives on the same leased server (in a esecuredata data centre in Canada) which currently hosts several of the foreign-language Uncyclopedias. The images are automagically shared between the projects on that server and no others. For those who have access, it's just a question of adding a few trivial lines to the LocalSettings.php for each individual wiki, telling it where to look for images that aren't on the local database, if they're available on some other common wiki hosted on the same machine in the same commercial data centre. :Unfortunately, the commons.uncyclomedia.org wiki on our dedicated server only works from the various individual-language wikis that are hosted on that server. The individual wikis are expecting access to the commons: database and filesystem locally. :Uncyclopedia-related Wikia projects therefore don't have any access to commons.uncyclomedia.org and (because Uncyclopedia foolishly doesn't own the domain names for any of the Wikia-hosted Uncyclopedia languages, including en: and de:) we're not free to move the projects to our own server without forking all affected projects (14 of our 23 languages) and starting them anew under another domain - not something we'd want to do quite yet just to get commons: access. :A commons: setup does not guarantee that there won't be multiple copies of the same image on a multilingual site. Far from it. Users often will upload the same image under a different name when translating articles to other languages. It does, however, prove itself useful when dealing with problem wikis like uncyclopedia:fi: where the text from the old site (peelonet) has been recovered to a wiki (hiki.pedia.ws) on Uncyclomedia's server with the original fi: image collection still missing. :As for "funding" to build a commons: setup? No idea why this would cost more or less than any other configuration. The uncyclomedia server costs us the equivalent of $US50/month whether we put one wiki on it or one hundred wikis. :If anything, using commons: would decrease our hard disk requirements by getting rid of some duplicate images - not that it matters if we have 250Gb free on that box with basically no restrictions on how we use it. If the wikis between which you want to share images are non-Wikia and are on the same server, installing commons: is very trivial indeed. --carlb 18:22, 28 July 2006 (UTC)